


Chianie's diary - the Qeynos years

by Liniel



Series: The Norrath Saga [6]
Category: EverQuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liniel/pseuds/Liniel
Summary: The warrior Chianie leaves Freeport and tries to find a new life in Qeynos, away from most of her own kin and their hateful god. Though, can one ever truly escape ones destiny?





	1. Chapter 1

**Entry 1**

I’ve learned my lesson the hard way. How naïve to think that anyone – let alone a young girl of 16 years – could ever get close enough to the Overlord to attempt an assassination. I am ashamed to think back on those last days in Freeport, and my futile endeavor to find a way to gain access to his chambers. Naturally, my questions at the taverns drew attention and word reached the wrong ears. I have Ailith to thank that I got out of the city in time. She says there are wanted posters tacked onto walls all over the city – the Knights of Freeport do not take betrayal lightly. The smallest suspicion on their part is enough for a person to lose their head. Now I find myself in Antonica, spending the night at an inn not far from Qeynos. That is where I must go now, because any other city gates are closed to me. I have nothing left – no, that is not true. I have my sword, and I am still alive. I am a warrior and as long as I still breathe, I can live by my sword. Right?

**Entry 2**

Qeynos is not much different from Freeport. The citizens pride themselves with being tolerant and open-minded, but I see their looks and their sneers. I am not welcome here; my skin marks me as different and dangerous. At least I am free; free from the boundaries of my people and our ways. I can be anyone I want to be, here; and I want to be a good person. I miss my father – does he think of me or has he shut me out of his heart?

**Entry 3**

There is some work to be found here even for one such as me, though the pay is insignificant. Still, it’s a job. I have joined a small company of adventurers that are venturing out to the flooded tunnels of Blackburrow – a network of caverns in Antonica. It is home to a vicious pack of gnolls that plague the farmers and assault travelers along the road to the Steppes, and we have been hired to clear out some of the camps.

**Entry 4**

Our mission was successful, but boy was I tired when we finally reached the city again. Sore and bruised all over. At least I made it back alive. Ailith was here waiting for me, at the inn. All my troubles started with her, and I have no desire to see her ever again – anger rises within me at the sheer thought of her now. She came to deliver the news of my father leaving Freeport. He is sailing to Maj’Dul along with his wife and all of our servants, starting a new life there. It hurts too much to even think about.

Tonight I will rest, and on the morrow our leader is meeting with a city official – they want us to head deep into the Vermin’s Snye to investigate the Bloodsaber cult. They’re suspected of kidnapping children to sell on the slave market in Freeport. If I bury myself in hard work, perhaps I will be too tired to think about all the cruel twists and turns of fate.


	2. Chianie's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chianie hears the voice of Innoruuk, god of hate and father to the dark elves, in her dream.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_   
_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_   
_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_Evanescence - Imaginary_

The young woman stirred in her sleep, caught in a dream. Small beads of sweat pearled on her forehead, and her lips moved yet no sound was heard.

She saw herself standing on a cliff by the shore, the wind playing with her white hair as she stared across the sea, towards the horizon and beyond. Her heart ached with longing for her father, who had left for the Deserts of Ro to never return. Ailith had passed the news on to her. Chia had not spoken to him again since the day she left Freeport and her old life behind, but she knew in her heart it had broken him; her leaving. He was known among the Teir'Dal society for his cruelty and zealous devotion to Innoruuk, yet with her he had been warm and kind. When he gazed upon the face of his daughter, his features softened and his eyes shone. Chianie, his princess. He had accepted her and her strange ways, knowing somewhere deep inside that she was straying from the Will, yet refusing to see it for his love for her blinded him. Now, without him, she was more lost than ever. Bitter tears of regret streamed down her cheeks. If she had stayed, maybe he would have, too...

 _Father,_ she whispered softly, _come back to me._

Suddenly the temperature dropped and her breath turned into mist. Darkness seemed to seep up from the ground, wrapping her in shadows. She froze, sensing someone standing behind her but she was too afraid to look. A voice echoed through her mind.

I AM HERE, DAUGHTER. I AM ALWAYS HERE. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS LOST.

The words held no threat yet they filled her with fear. Her stomach tightened into a knot, her voice trembling. "You are not my father. You are... Him." The voice laughed, a terrible sound which made her cover her ears but to no avail. It continued,

I AM THE FATHER. YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER. AS LONG AS YOU CONTINUE THIS CHARADE OF YOURS, YOU WILL NEVER FEEL WHOLE.

She cried out. "No! I renounce you! There are no gods, you are not here! I will..."

YOU WILL? FOOLISH CHILD, YOU HAVE NO WILL. THERE IS ONLY MY WILL. ACCEPT YOUR FATE, OR PERISH.

She cringed, closing her eyes, awaiting a blow that never came. Eventually she opened her eyes, to find that she was alone in her room. Puzzled and unnerved by her dream, she arose from the bed and walked over to the window to lean her forehead against the cold glass. For a long time she stood there, weeping silently, watching people pass by on the street. When morning came, she watched the sun set with dry eyes. When she had first come to Qeynos she had thought her life would be different here... But in the end, they were all the same, qeynosians and freeportians alike. At least her own people were honest about the way they viewed the world, at least they had a Purpose.

Something stirred within, sprung from her longing for her kin, for a Father. In her heart, a dark seed had been sown.


End file.
